


Aithérios

by neoplasma



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, F/M, Psychology, Psychosis, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26867350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neoplasma/pseuds/neoplasma
Summary: Park Chanyeol es un joven de veintiséis años que lleva una vida rutinaria y abrumadora, al límite de hastiarlo y ocasionarle náuseas. Todo eso cambia cuando conoce a Sung Gyeoul en su trabajo, una chica menuda y pálida, de mirada triste y recóndita, que causará que su vida se convierta en un completo desastre, en un océano de emociones y en un jardín de preguntas, produciéndole la idea de que quizá su vida no estaba tan mal como creía.
Relationships: Park Chanyeol/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Prólogo

# Prólogo

El repiqueteo de los dedos del hombre sobre su escritorio estaba comenzando a colmar la paciencia de Sung Gyeoul, quien se había presentado ahí meramente porque su madre se lo había rogado varias veces tras no lograr comprender qué sucedía con su adorada y única hija, que a veces se comportaba de una manera tan extraña y preocupante.

—Han pasado... —observó su reloj de muñeca con un gesto un tanto brusco— exactamente treinta minutos y sigues sin decirme el por qué estás aquí, así que creo que tendré que ser yo quien cree trazos contigo —murmuró con voz ronca y un tanto alicaída, lo único que deseaba era irse a casa para poder sumirse en un profundo y distante sueño.

La muchacha lo miró con ironía y una mueca de disgusto se instaló en sus finos y delicados labios, rodó los ojos y siguió perdiéndose entre los árboles que se asomaban tras el gran ventanal de aquel pulcro y asfixiante lugar. No tenía ni la más mínima intención de intercambiar palabras con la persona que se encontraba detrás de la mesa de roble, la comunicación se le hacía nauseabunda e hipócrita, y mucho más con alguien que no conocía.

Chanyeol se percató de que los orbes de Gyeoul eran de tono grisáceo, pero a la vez luminiscentes y espléndidos. Se sorprendió a sí mismo al estar pensando tales estupideces y se removió inquieto volviendo a centrar su visión en un informe que yacía frente a él con los datos de su último paciente de aquel largo, agotador y frío lunes.

—Me pregunto qué está pasando por tu cabeza, ¿debe estar muy atareada, o me equivoco? —intentó sonreír, pero lo único que logró hacer fue un mohín demasiado forzado.

Gyeoul divisó un pequeño hoyuelo en una de sus mejillas y le pareció una pequeña maravilla de la vida. Sus mejillas se calentaron vagamente y rio suavemente.

—¿Qué te parece tan divertido? —Chanyeol se escuchó con un tono amargado y reacio, su paciencia se estaba yendo a la basura al no lograr conseguir respuesta alguna. Su ceño se frunció y sus ojos miraron atentos a la mujer frente a él, la cual en menos de una hora había hecho surgir un sentimiento potente de rabia en su interior.

Gyeoul negó levemente con la cabeza.

—Sólo me hablan —se encogió de hombros y dirigió su mirada al expectante psicólogo.

A pesar de no haber recibido mucha información, él sabía a qué se refería, por lo que posó su mentón en una de sus manos, dispuesto a escucharla; un fuerte anhelo de recorrer hasta el más oscuro recoveco de su cabeza y de su ser le inundó de pies a cabeza, le parecía una aventura punzante y a la vez maravillosa.

—¿Y qué te dicen?

—Que te mate con el lápiz que tienes ahí —lo señaló con su dedo índice.

Y ahí Chanyeol supo de inmediato que aquella joven de apariencia frágil e inocente sería su completa perdición y lo corrompería hasta destrozarlo.


	2. Chapter 2

# Capítulo 1

Chanyeol se removió inquieto sobre su silla y observó el reloj que estaba colgado frente a él por décima vez. Sus manos habían comenzado a transpirar y no podía dejar de golpear repetidamente el suelo con el talón de su zapato. Se le notaba a kilómetros su incipiente ansiedad y nerviosismo.

Unos pequeños y suaves sonidos provenientes de la puerta de su estancia lo trajeron de vuelta a la realidad, alejando todos los pensamientos que hace un momento le estaban devorando la cabeza. Miró por última vez la hora, se acomodó la corbata negra y procedió a abrir.

Ante él se encontraba la pequeña y desprotegida figura de Gyeoul, su paciente desde hacía ya cinco meses, quien traía el pelo un poco enmarañado y la mirada desorbitada, sus ojeras estaban notoriamente marcadas y sus labios se hallaban resecos.

Chanyeol tragó saliva, desde su perspectiva la muchacha estaba más radiante que nunca.

—Llegas tarde —anunció sin moverse, intentando escudriñarla con sus orbes, expectante. Sin embargo, ella sólo suspiró pesadamente y pasó por el lado de él, propiciándole un leve golpe a propósito.  
Lograba sacarla de sus casillas con demasiada facilidad.

—No tengo mucho tiempo, así que por favor, sea breve —musitó amenazante mientras tomaba asiento.

El pelinegro ocupó su lugar y tomó un sobre que se hallaba encima de su escritorio, el cual desde hace días le tentaba para abrirlo y descubrir qué había en su interior, pero su moral le jugaba en contra y terminaba por ignorarlo por completo.

Lo abrió con delicadeza y manos temblorosas, ni siquiera él mismo comprendía el por qué estaba actuando de esa forma, siempre había intentado demostrarse duro e inexpresivo, pero había algo en Gyeoul que le hacía salir de ese caparazón y ser el auténtico Chanyeol, terco y tímido.

Sus ojos leyeron con rapidez el documento y suspiró, ¿por qué de pronto se sentía tan triste?

—¿Y? ¿No me dirá los resultados, qué es lo que tengo? —Farfulló Sung.

—Mis suposiciones no eran tan erróneas —intentó conectar sus ojos con los de ella, pero era imposible; Gyeoul los movía inquietos y nunca estaban detenidos por mucho tiempo en un solo lugar—. El diagnóstico es claro de una... —rascó su nuca incómodo y suspiró— depresión y psicosis —habló suave y bajo, no sabía cómo reaccionaría, pero al parecer no comprendió el significado de sus palabras—, por lo que tendrás que seguir viniendo, además de trabajar en conjunto con el psiquiatra.

Gyeoul se mantuvo en silencio por varios segundos, hasta que sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos y su boca se abrió levemente. Chanyeol fue capaz de distinguir su lengua y sus dientes blanquecinos.

—Ellos vienen —susurró—. Cada día los siento más cerca de mí. A veces, por las noches, siento como me acarician los brazos con sus dedos y me hacen cosquillas en las plantas de los pies. Sé que quieren que me vaya con ellos, porque ese es mi verdadero hogar —mordió su labio en un intento de reprimir las lágrimas, pero fracasó y mojaron su rostro, dejando pequeños rastros que el pelinegro observó extasiado—, pero sinceramente quiero quedarme aquí, a pesar de no tener mucho tiempo para seguir evitándolos. Saben dónde estoy, con quién hablo, lo que pienso, lo que siento, son como una plaga que se adhiere a mí y no me deja respirar, son inteligentes y saben cómo manipularme —gimió con dolor y Chanyeol sintió su corazón estrujarse—. Ayúdeme, se lo suplico.

El silencio se hizo presente y sólo se escuchó el sonido del reloj inundando la sala, brindándole un poco de tensión al ambiente, ya que ambos no comprendían muy bien lo que estaba ocurriendo dentro de su interior ni mucho menos qué hacer. Las cosas se les estaban escapando de las manos y, en realidad, ninguno tenía intenciones de frenar en esos instantes, sólo deseaban fluir y encontrar ese algo que tanto anhelaban.

Los ojos de Sung se abrieron exuberantes y con preocupación, tapó su boca con una de sus manos y mordió con fuerza su lengua al percatarse de todo lo que había dicho. El sabor metálico de la sangre no tardó en aparecer.

Chanyeol se movió con rapidez hasta llegar a su altura y la tomó de la muñeca con brusquedad, dejando sus labios al descubierto y con su mano libre se los abrió con suavidad, logrando distinguir un color carmín manchando sus dientes.

Tuvo el fuerte anhelo de besarla, pero se contuvo.

—Gyeoul, escúchame, ¿sí? —Tras notar que ella asentía con la cabeza prosiguió—. Todo estará bien, te ayudaré a salir de esto, no dejaré que te alcancen nunca, confía en mí.

—No me puedes pedir algo así, Yeol.

El joven sintió los vellos de sus brazos erizarse al escuchar cómo lo había llamado Sung y su corazón estaba comenzando a derretirse, debilitarse y corromperse por la inocente criatura que tenía frente a sus ojos; tan pulcra, tan inofensiva, tan caótica.

Los ojos de Chanyeol buscaron con impaciencia los de ella y al ver que no lo lograba terminó por sujetar el rostro de Gyeoul, obligándola a hacerlo, a ser su único foco de atención. En el fondo quería que ignorara lo que le decían las voces y las ilusiones que creaba su defectuoso cerebro, quería ser el único capaz de tranquilizarla y hacerle saber que todo estaría mejor en el futuro.  
El muchacho soltó una pequeña risa que inundó los oídos de Sung, produciéndole un escalofrío en el espinazo.

—Desde hace dos meses que vienes aquí, a estas absurdas terapias, intentando encontrar soluciones a tus problemas que parecen no tener escape —suspiró suavemente a escasos centímetros del rostro de la joven, tanto que ella logró sentir el fugaz y placentero roce de su aliento—. Pero estábamos ignorando algo por completo; la respuesta a todo, ¿te habías dado cuenta de eso?  
Gyeoul negó confundida, fijándose por primera vez en los ojos de su psicólogo y encontrándolos extrañamente llamativos y hermosos. Se preguntó a sí misma el por qué no los había analizado con detalle anteriormente, encontrándose estúpida e ignorante.

—Nosotros —sonrió, un poco inseguro de la acción que iba a realizar, pero se convenció a sí mismo de que si su corazón frío e insensible podía latir con tanta fuerza por aquella mujer, razones debían existir de sobra.

Con cuidado posicionó los delicados brazos de Sung detrás de su cuello e hizo que se incorporara junto a él. Logró sentir cómo sus cuerpos se acoplaban tal como piezas de un rompecabezas y dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro de ella. Aspiró el olor de su pelo que olía a flores, especias y limón, y se sintió en el paraíso.

Para Chanyeol no existía otro momento más perfecto que ese.


	3. Chapter 3

# Capítulo 2

Gyeoul se removió en el asiento del coche y Chanyeol la observó por unos breves segundos, admirando su rostro relajado y sereno. Dormida se miraba más joven e inocente y el hombre dedujo que se debía a que era el único momento en el cual tenía tiempo para mantener su cabeza en calma, sin demonios a su acecho. Suspiró pesadamente y volvió su vista hacia el camino.

—¿Adónde vamos? —Una voz somnolienta le llamó la atención, desviándole de sus pensamientos. La joven bostezó y acomodó un poco su cabello con sus delicados dedos.

—A tu casa—se encogió de hombros tras responder—. Te quedaste dormida en el sillón de la oficina y supuse que necesitabas descansar, así que busqué tu dirección en los papeles de la clínica. Además, tu madre debe estar preguntándose dónde estás y no quiero que se preocupe —inconscientemente, Chanyeol había movido su mano hacia la pierna de Gyeoul y le propiciaba pequeñas caricias circulares. No se habría percatado de ello de no ser por la mano fría de la muchacha que cubrió la suya con nerviosismo. Sintió como su estómago se revolvía y su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas. Sabía que no tardaría mucho en comenzar a sudar.

—Quédate conmigo —murmuró en un dulce y suave susurro—. Mi mamá no está —llevó sus ojos hacia la ventana para ver lo que quedaba tras de ellos al avanzar—. Quédate conmigo —repitió, con un atisbo de desesperación.

Chanyeol mordió suavemente su labio en gesto de duda y ladeó levemente la cabeza, para luego negar con ésta sin brusquedad.

—No creo que sea una buena idea, mañana debo trabajar y te despertaría —balbuceó.

—Mañana es Domingo, Yeol —le reprendió Sung con voz frustrada y un poco desanimada, sintiéndose ahogada por la tristeza al percatarse de que él no quería estar con ella. Maldijo mentalmente al momento en que le pareció buena idea proponerle que la acompañara.

Observó con el ceño fruncido a su acompañante y se perdió observando su perfil, sus ojos se encontraban concentrados mirando el camino, pero su mano seguía firmemente en su pierna; a pesar de haber sido rechazada, esa conexión que los unía seguía ahí, intacta.

—¿Qué es lo que te da miedo? —Inquirió Gyeoul mientras el joven aparcaba frente a su casa, que dentro yacía oscura y sin rastro alguno de vida.

Park no se vio sorprendido ante aquella pregunta, sabía que Sung era inteligente y lograría reconocer lo que le ocurría. Algo que era totalmente lejano a no querer estar con ella esa noche.

Llevó sus manos a su pelo, intentando peinarlo en un gesto despreocupado, pero cada uno de sus músculos despidió una fuerte atmósfera de tensión e incomodidad, moviéndose torpe y brusco.

—Tú —respondió nervioso transcurridos unos minutos, mirando un punto fijo con ojos completamente perdidos. Pensó que Gyeoul bajaría del coche sin decir palabra y que jamás volvería a verla en su oficina; especulación que ocasionó que los vellos de sus brazos se erizaran y su corazón se estrujara.

Le volvió el aire tras sentir cómo una mano de la chica acariciaba su mejilla con dulzura, para luego llevarla hasta su nariz y dibujarla con su índice en un gesto cargado de delicadeza. Jamás había sentido un tacto de aquella manera y estaba volviéndose loco por el simple hecho de tratarse de Sung.

—Te comprendo perfectamente —dijo luego de unos breves segundos. Le dedicó una sonrisa un tanto melancólica y trasladó su mano hacia su mentón, haciendo que el rostro de Chanyeol quedara de forma paralela al suyo. De esa manera, Gyeoul podía contemplar sus ojos, los cuales atrapaban toda su atención en ese momento—. No pasará nada, te lo aseguro. Sólo... confía en mí —pidió.  
El joven, totalmente hipnotizado, asintió con su cabeza e intentó acercarse más a ella, logrando que sus frentes se juntaran y sus respiraciones se mezclaran.

Y ahí estaba nuevamente aquél fuerte sentimiento de querer besarla. La curiosidad de saber cómo se sentían sus labios le apretujaba el pecho, cortándole el paso al aire que intentaba adentrarse en sus pulmones.

—Vamos, está haciendo frío.

Park asintió desorientado, él tenía su cuerpo sumamente cálido y estaba seguro de que podría dormir en el coche sin rastros de frío.

Se apeó junto con Gyeoul y la siguió hasta la entrada de su hogar, para después ingresar a éste una vez abierta la puerta, que fue cerrada con cautela tras sus espaldas.

La muchacha prosiguió a cerrar algunas cortinas y a encender las luces cercanas, pero Chanyeol en un impulso las apagó rápidamente y la tomó por la cintura, alzándola y encadenando sus piernas en su cintura.

—No me gusta la luz —confesó, aunque en realidad parecía que sólo estaba intentando crear una excusa más—. ¿Dónde está tu habitación?

Gyeoul lo abrazó por el cuello y dejó sus manos tras su nuca.

—Subiendo las escaleras, la primera puerta —murmuró bajo y Park sintió que sus piernas le comenzaban a fallar tras sentir su aliento acariciar su oído. Si algún día iba a morir, quería asegurarse de que Sung estuviera con él ese día, ya que comenzaba a significar el mismísimo paraíso.

Sin dificultad alguna logró llegar a la recámara y con suavidad la depositó en la amplia cama que yacía frente a sus ojos. Jamás se había percatado de lo delgada y frágil que era Gyeoul y una nueva preocupación se instaló en su cabeza. En cuanto volviera al trabajo indagaría más sobre el asunto, se prometió.

—Ven —pidió Sung y no dudó ni un segundo, se sentía con una confianza y seguridad inconmensurables, quería estar cerca de ella y no reprimiría sus anhelos.

Park procedió a acomodarse a su lado, pero las manos ajenas lo tironearon, haciendo que quedara sobre ese menudo cuerpo que lo traía vuelto loco. Buscó con desesperación esos ojos que lo habían atrapado desde el primer momento en que los vio y dejó caer su rostro, conectando nuevamente sus frentes y haciendo que su pulso comenzara a acelerarse de una manera totalmente descontrolada y fuera de lo común.

—¿Sientes eso? —Preguntó tímidamente Gyeoul, llevando una de sus manos a su pecho y la otra a una de las mejillas del joven—. Mierda, podría morirme ahora mismo si lo deseara —rio.

Chanyeol le siguió la carcajada, un poco dubitativo en relación con el significado de esas palabras, pero decidió no seguirse preocupando más en ese momento

Uno de los dedos femeninos se posó en el labio inferior del otro y comenzó a deslizarlo, haciendo que sus latidos se volvieran más fuertes y sonoros. El nerviosismo se instaló en cada poro de su piel.

—Me pregunto... —inició la oración, pero se vio callada tras el suave y cálido tacto que la boca de Park le propició.

Fue un roce corto, que duró apenas unos segundos, pero a ambos los dejó extasiados y con notoria necesidad de más.

—Bésame otra vez —imploró la chica con voz melosa al cabo de unos segundos—. Cuando lo haces mi cabeza hace oídos sordos a todas las voces —sonrió—. Quizá eres como mi medicina.

El corazón de Chanyeol resonó por toda la habitación, ladeó la cabeza y volvió a unir sus labios, dejando de lado todos los pensamientos cuerdos que tenía.

Incluso el miedo que la misma Gyeoul le provocaba.


	4. Chapter 4

# Capítulo 3

Kim Minseok negó con la cabeza mientras le dirigía una mirada de compasión al hombre sentado frente a él.

—No ha habido avances —dijo con su voz sumida en un tono triste y moribundo—. A pesar de las pastillas que le he recetado, su psicosis sigue latente y más fuerte que nunca.

Chanyeol con una mueca de disgusto en su rostro se incorporó y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, tal como león enjaulado. Sinceramente no esperaba esas palabras de su amigo y, también, psiquiatra de la misma clínica en donde él ejercía su profesión.

Estaban trabajando en conjunto para lograr que Gyeoul se mejorara, pero todo estaba saliendo defectuoso y complicado, causándole un fuerte dolor en el pecho que le hacía querer golpear y destruir todo lo que estuviese a su paso.

—Dime Park, ¿por qué te interesa tanto esa paciente? Jamás te había visto así —comentó preocupado, algo no andaba bien en toda esta situación.

—Joder Min, ni siquiera yo sé cómo explicarme todo esto a mí mismo.

—Sólo dilo, sabes que nunca te juzgaría —sonrió con comprensión mientras se levantaba de su silla para luego acercarse más a Chanyeol—. Puedes confiar en mí.

El psicólogo le lanzó una mirada temerosa y un poco avergonzada, el color carmín que inundaron sus mejillas delataron nerviosismo.

—El sábado pasé la noche con ella.

Minseok abrió los ojos, incrédulo. A pesar de querer saber con detalles lo que ocurrió, nuevas incógnitas se instalaron en su cabeza y Park tenía todas las respuestas que necesitaba.

—Necesito que me cuentes algunas cosas —tocó su mentón y se acercó a su escritorio de donde tomó una pequeña libreta y un lápiz tinta negra.

—Sólo nos besamos, nada más —se encogió de hombros, intentando no darle tanta importancia. Pero sí lo era, y muchísimo.

El hombre más bajo intentó reprimir una carcajada.

—No esas cosas Yeol, aunque me alegro mucho, esa relación que existe entre ustedes puede servir para algo, aunque puede tornarse delicado si no lo llevas bien —meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro—. ¿La viste estable?

—Rotundamente —sonrió—, como nunca antes. Siempre me decía que tenía pesadillas todas las noches, pero ni se inmutó mientras dormía conmigo.

Minseok asintió, atento y tomando algunos apuntes.

—¿Notaste algo raro en sus actitudes? Cosas como risas sin sentido, sollozos, golpes hacia ella misma, quizá cambios de temperamento...

Chanyeol le hizo un gesto con las manos para que se detuviera, no quería seguir escuchando aquello.

—No, no —musitó mirando el suelo—. Nada de eso, pero cuando la tomé en brazos noté que... —relamió sus labios que de un momento a otro sintió resecos.

—¿Qué? —Le animó Kim a continuar, mirándole expectante y con un deje de preocupación en sus ojos.

—Noté que es demasiado liviana y que sus huesos se marcan en todos lados.

—Mierda —musitó—. ¿Sabes si tiene algún problema de alimentación?

—Ni idea —se encogió de hombros, sintiendo cómo se le formaba un nudo en su garganta—. Pero varias veces ha nombrado que le tiene miedo a algunos alimentos y que cuando no está su madre no come nada, porque no sabe cocinar.

Minseok rio irónico, entrecerrando sus ojos y reprochando enérgicamente a Chanyeol con su vista.

—¿De verdad crees que una persona de veintiún años no sabe cocinar? —Negó con la cabeza y chasqueó la lengua—. ¿Sabes dónde está ahora?

—Creo que en la universidad.

—Yeol, Yeol —dirigió sus ojos hacia los de él—. ¿¡De verdad crees que una persona con un cuadro de depresión psicótica puede asistir a la universidad!? ¡Podría estarse muriendo ahora mismo en su casa y tú ni lo sabrías! —Lo apuntó con su dedo índice—. Aun no comprendo cómo conseguiste obtener tu título si no tienes idea de nada.

Park golpeó fuertemente el escritorio con su mano, haciendo que algunas cosas cayeran estrepitosamente. Las lágrimas no tardarían en mojar sus mejillas y mostrarlo débil.

—Sólo dime de una maldita vez cómo ayudarla y me largo —rogó tras lograr apaciguar su ira.

—Como los medicamentos no han funcionado, deberíamos mandarla de inmediato a algún psiquiátrico, ahí la tendrían vigilada las veinticuatro horas del día —explicó.

—No quiero eso Min, no pueden arrebatarme a la primera persona que quiero en esta vida —sollozó.

—¿La quieres? —Inquirió un poco sorprendido—. Entonces eso ayudará mucho más y tranquilo, todo estará bien —sonrió—. Haremos que tú seas su internado para su rehabilitación —puso una mano en su hombro y lo apretó suavemente—. Algo en su cerebro y en sus hormonas cambia cuando está junto a ti.

—Entiendo —frunció los labios—. ¿Pero cuáles son las consecuencias negativas?

Minseok suspiró.

—Deberás estar con ella todo el tiempo, o al menos que no esté sola, yo podría ayudarte si lo necesitas, sabes que sólo trabajo en la mañana y nuestros horarios son alternos, no tengo ningún problema con apoyarte en esto. Igualmente debes en tener cuenta que, según el código de ética, lo que haces es ilegal, pero, como te dije, quiero ayudarte, aunque eso signifique que las consecuencias también me afectarán.

Park sonrió y en su corazón se vislumbró un pequeño ardor de regocijo.

—¿De verdad harías eso?

—Claro, además me serviría para terminar una investigación que estoy realizando sobre el tema.

—Me parece estupendo, muchísimas gracias Min, no sé qué haría sin ti —le abrazó por un corto tiempo—. Iré a casa de Gyeoul, tú ya sabes dónde queda, ¿verdad? —Preguntó.  
—Pues claro, tengo todos los datos —rio—. No demores más y vete de una vez.

—Gracias —murmuró por última vez y salió de la oficina cerrando la puerta con cuidado.

Chanyeol estaba convertido en un manojo de ansiedad y emoción. A pesar de haber estado con Sung hace unos pocos días, ya sentía la necesidad de volver a unir sus labios con los de ella y acariciar su suave piel con toques cariñosos e inocentes.

Park sabía en el fondo que Gyeoul poseía un alma pura e inocente, sabía que no estaba corrompida del todo y él mismo se encargaría de salvarla, impediría que se siguiera sumergiendo en su miseria.  
Antes de conducir hacia el hogar de la joven pasó por su cafetería favorita, en donde compró una docena de donas y tres chocolates calientes ya que, por lo que tenía entendido, su madre ya estaría en casa a esa hora.

Acomodó bien las cosas en el asiento contiguo para evitar que se cayesen y encendió el motor para luego tomar rumbo hacia esa casa en donde habían pasado la noche juntos.

A pesar de su fuerte y desmesurada alegría, Chanyeol logró sentir cómo su mente le decía que algo no andaba bien del todo, por lo que decidió acelerar su marcha.


	5. Chapter 5

# Capítulo 4

Aparcó y se bajó del vehículo con rapidez, intentando hacer alguna clase de equilibrio para que los bebestibles y la caja no se estropearan. Llegando a la puerta, golpeó con un poco de fuerza, ya que la casa de Sung era espaciosa y ruidos como ese a veces se volvían inaudibles.

Tras esperar unos segundos, Shin Myeong, la madre de Gyeoul, le abrió la entrada, para luego observarlo con una mirada desorientada y confusa.

—¿Le conozco? —Hizo un mohín con los labios, como si intentara recordar dónde había visto ese rostro.

Chanyeol decidió que la mejor opción era mentir, ya que, al tener nulo conocimiento sobre el pensamiento de la mujer, no sabía cómo reaccionaría al enterarse de quién era.

—Soy amigo de su hija, de la universidad —intentó sonar amable y convincente—. Se ha ausentado por mucho tiempo y pasé a ver cómo estaba —mentalmente esperó que la información dada por Minseok estuviera en lo correcto y no lo descubriera.

Una amplia sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la señora Shin.

—¡Oh, qué alegría más grande! Jamás había conocido a algún amigo de Gyeoul, encantada de hacerlo —hizo una pequeña reverencia y se apartó de la puerta para darle paso—. Adelante, adelante, ella está en su habitación y no he querido entrar porque ya sabes cómo son las personas a esa edad —rodó los ojos.

Chanyeol se dijo a sí mismo que, al parecer, Myeong no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que ocurría con su hija, por lo que Sung jamás le platicaba sobre lo que conversaban en las citas, como él siempre le pedía.

Gyeoul era un completo misterio hasta para su mismísima madre.

—Le traje chocolate caliente y algunas donas —dijo al recordar lo que llevaba entre sus manos.

—Acabo de comer, así que sólo te recibiré la bebida, muchas gracias —la tomó entre sus dedos y la dejó en la encimera—. Gyeoul no ha bajado, estoy segura de que te las recibirá —lo tomó por la espalda y lo guio hasta las escaleras, las cuales conocía a la perfección—. Sube, es la primera puerta.

Y luego de hacer un gesto de agradecimiento, Chanyeol subió un poco dubitativo, Myeong tenía razón, no tenía idea de cómo podía reaccionar Sung.

Con sus nudillos golpeteó la pulcra puerta, pero tras no recibir ninguna señal, entró sin más, intentando hacer el mínimo ruido.

Gyeoul estaba tendida boca arriba en su cama, observando el techo con ojos somnolientos y soñadores, su piel sólo estaba cubierta por una camiseta holgada que le llegaba hasta los muslos y su respiración se notaba casi inexistente.

—¿Sung? —La llamó, con un tono un poco preocupado, ella no se veía del todo bien.

Giró su rostro hasta poder observar al hombre que se había metido en su recámara y le sonrió lánguidamente, llevando sus manos hasta sus costados para lograr sentarse mínimamente.

—Tarde, Yeol.

El nombrado dejó las cosas sobre la mesa de noche que estaba al lado del lecho y se acercó hasta poder acariciar el rostro de la menor. Sus dedos apreciaron que su rostro ardía y percibió que su mirada no podía estar quieta en un punto fijo.

La preocupación infectó sus venas.

—¿Qué has hecho? —Inquirió con el corazón en su garganta. Su frente comenzó a despedir una fina capa de sudor.

Gyeoul, con dificultad, logró señalar con uno de sus dedos unos pequeños frascos que estaban perfectamente ordenados sobre su escritorio.

Las pastillas que le había recetado Minseok estaban extintas a la vista.

—¿Dónde está el baño? —Preguntó mientras tomaba a Sung por sus caderas, para luego alzarla y acunarla entre sus brazos.

—¡Eh, muchachos, saldré por un momento! —Se escuchó gritar a Myeong desde la planta baja—. ¡Regreso en unos minutos, cuídense! —La puerta sonó estruendosamente y Chanyeol sintió que el aire le volvía al cuerpo.

¿Myeong siempre dejaba a Gyeoul a su propia deriva? Aunque no podía juzgarla, ella no comprendía el asunto. Pero para eso estaba él.

Con prisa se movió por la casa y su corazón se llenó de esperanza al encontrar el tocador en la puerta contigua. Quizá aún la vida no le había dado la espalda, a ambos.

Delicadamente dejó a Sung en la tina con las manos apoyada en los fríos azulejos, cosa que hizo que diera un respingo.

—Debo hacer que vomites, Gyeoul —las palabras de Chanyeol resonaron sombrías y claras. La muchacha asintió levemente mientras sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas que encharcaron sus mejillas.

Sin pudor, Park introdujo sus dedos hasta lograr tocar la úvula de Sung, produciendo que ella encorvara su espalda y diera repetidas arcadas que lograron expulsar ácido y píldoras sin digerir.

La prenda de la joven no tardó en mancharse por completo, al igual que su cabello y piernas. Estaba hecha un desastre, pero Chanyeol no podía dejar de lado el pensamiento en que se veía hermosa intentando sobrevivir.

En cuanto sintió el cuerpo de Sung sucumbir para luego desplomarse por completo, supo que tenía que detenerse. Ya había pasado el límite.

—¿Gyeoul? —Dijo con preocupación en su voz—. Por favor, dime que me escuchas —tomó una mano de ella que se encontraba helada entre las de él y la cubrió por completo, apretándola—. Por favor —sollozó.

—Apesto, Yeol —masculló con los ojos cerrados. Su voz sonó fina y débil, casi imperceptible.

—Arreglaré eso, dame unos minutos —besó sus nudillos dulcemente y se incorporó para luego dirigirse nuevamente a la habitación de la chica, en donde sin problema alguno logró encontrar ropa interior limpia junto con un pijama bien doblado.

Agradeció internamente que no se encontrara Myeong rondando por ahí.

Vagó en busca de una toalla y en cuanto la consiguió, volvió con todo lo que había reunido a donde se encontraba Gyeoul, aferrándose a la idea de seguir existiendo y, en especial, a Chanyeol.

Se quitó su chaqueta que también estaba impregnada del nauseabundo líquido, se acomodó en una de las orillas de la bañera y con cuidado sentó a la pelinegra con la espalda pegada a ésta. Llevó sus manos hasta el final de la camiseta estropeada que tenía puesta Sung y la tironeó con delicadeza hacia arriba, hasta lograr que se deslizara completamente por los finos brazos de la joven y la tiró en el suelo.

El cuerpo de Gyeoul estaba desnudo, y se veía desnutrido, lánguido, frágil y pálido. Park ahogó un gemido de dolor y cerró sus ojos por unos segundos, intentando calmarse diciéndose a sí mismo que ayudaría a la menor en todos los ámbitos posibles, hasta lograr que estuviera estable y sana. Y junto a él.

Aquella persona frente a sus ojos le gustaba de sobremanera y no podía negarlo, mucho menos ocultarlo. Se moría por besarla hasta que brotara sangre de su nariz, de acariciarla hasta que se quedara dormida y de hacerle el amor hasta el cansancio.

Estaba perdido en ella y profundamente corrompido, loco por sentir su presencia a su lado eternamente y sin objeciones.

—Báñame de una vez, tengo frío —se abrazó a sí misma y Chanyeol se alegró al ver que sus movimientos estaban siendo más naturales y no tan pausados.

—Siempre tienes frío, Sung —espetó mientras abría el grifo de agua caliente y tomaba la regadera, para luego humedecer de pies a cabeza a la indefensa muchacha—. Tu cuerpo batalla cada segundo para no perecer por hipotermia —con facilidad alcanzó el champú y el jabón que estaban en una estantería junto con otros elementos de aseo personal y esparció un poco del primero entre sus manos—. ¿Por qué lo haces? —Con suavidad comenzó a lavar el cabello de la chica, mientras desenredaba sus puntas y masajeaba con cuidado.

—No lo entenderías —alegó.

—Claro que sí, comprendo mucho más que tú sobre lo que ocurre en tu cabeza —luego de haber lavado por completo su pelo, lo enjuagó y prosiguió a enjabonar cada centímetro de su anatomía—. ¿Tanto te cuesta comprender que la belleza no está en lo físico?

—Quizá no hay nadie que me lo diga —se encogió de hombros—. Las voces pasan más tiempo conmigo que cualquier otro ser humano, es normal que me guie por ellas, ¿no?  
—Tienes razón, y es por eso mismo que no pienso separarme de ti.

Gyeoul abrió sus ojos incrédula y lo observó en silencio con sus orbes grises, intentando deducir si se trataba de una simple broma o no.

—No lo soportarías—musitó seria, sin apartar su mirada.

—Haría lo que sea —dijo acercándose tortuosamente a los labios de Sung, en donde dejó un casto beso—. Sólo queda enjuagarte y estás lista.

Chanyeol procedió a hacer lo dicho y en cuanto hubo terminado la ayudó a incorporarse para secar su cuerpo con mayor facilidad.

—No me gusta la ropa interior —frunció el ceño al ver que él se la tendía—. Con el pijama estaré bien —sonrió.

Park se encogió de hombros y tomó las prendas, las cuales con rapidez se las colocó a Gyeoul, quien tenía cada extremidad de su cuerpo entumida y con notorios hematomas violetas, en los cuales se vio absorbido por unos segundos.

—No es necesario que te explique, ¿verdad?

—En lo absoluto —con la yema de sus dedos acarició uno que se encontraba en un antebrazo y tras ver la mueca de dolor de Sung alejó su tacto de ahí inmediato—. Volvamos a tu cuarto, traje donas y chocolate caliente, que ya debe estar frío —rio.

—Como yo —dijo pensativa—. ¿Puedes llevarme hasta ahí? Sigo un poco débil.

Chanyeol no dudó y la tomó entre sus brazos e hizo que sus piernas rodearan su cadera.

—Podría quedarme para siempre contigo —dijo ella cerca de su oído mientras se movía—. Las voces enmudecen, te tienen miedo, me lo han dicho.

—¿Miedo? —Inquirió confundido y un poco curioso.

—Saben que eres el único que puede lograr que me separe de ellas —sonrió en su cuello—. Por eso me habían hecho tomar las pastillas, para mantenerme eternamente ahí.

El joven sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espinazo y apretó más a Gyeoul a su cuerpo.

—¿Tienes hambre? —Preguntó en tanto la dejaba sobre su cama y abría la caja de cartón, que dejó a la vista doce rosquillas perfectamente hechas y deliciosas. Sung asintió enérgicamente, tal como una niña pequeña—. Come las que desees —besó su frente y se sentó frente a ella.

La muchacha tomó una bañada en chocolate y rellena con crema pastelera, la cual con ansias llevó a su boca y mordisqueó con placer. Chanyeol, en cambio, tomó una rellena con mermelada de fresa e igualmente comenzó a comerla.

—Me decían que no debía comer porque me destruiría —dijo con la boca llena—. La comida es similar al veneno para ellas —terminó la dona para proseguir a tomar la misma del hombre que la acompañaba—. Además, veía que los alimentos se deformaban y se transformaban en monstruos, pero siguen calladas aún y no me han mostrado nada.

Park pasó a morder su lengua levemente mientras comía, situación que Gyeoul no percibió al estar tan ensimismada deleitándose con los azúcares. Ella jamás había nombrado algún episodio de psicosis tan evidente en todo el tiempo que la conocía y, a pesar de ser algo notoriamente malo, su corazón se alegró al saber que estando junto a Sung aquellos síntomas no le afectaban.

—Tengo unas jodidas ganas de besarte, Yeol —espetó la joven que de un momento a otro estaba a escasos milímetros de la cara del otro—. Además, estás manchado con mermelada y eso me está sacando de mis cabales.

Chanyeol rio suavemente y posó una de sus manos en una mejilla de Gyeoul, tacto que provocó que ella cerrara sus ojos y le enseñara una sonrisa.

Definitivamente él sería la medicina que ella necesitaba con urgencia y al momento de sentir el choque con sus labios no le cabía duda alguna de aquello. 


End file.
